orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.D
M.A.D is a Heavyweight flipper made by Krissoge. It has entered OWO and OW3. Design M.A.D is a Rear hinged 4 wheel drive NPC-Fast Flipper. Flipper is powered by 2 Long VDMA flipper motors. It it one of the more successful bots that Krissoge made, winning Tag Team Championship alongside Saturnalia. Results Overclocked M.A.D appeared only in Tag Team Terror where M.A.D teamed up with Saturnalia. First match was shown on episode 7 where they fought Insane Berserker 1.5 and Egyptian Beetle. M.A.D and Saturnalia dominated throughout the whole match, however near the end of the match M.A.D pitted itself. The team however went through as it was more agressive Second match was shown on episode 20 where they fought Tilted Evo and Dolomite. M.A.D and Saturnalia dominated the early part of the match. M.A.D then proceeded to pit Tilted Evo. Near the end of the match, Dolomite pitted Saturnalia and flipped M.A.D several times till the match was over. A close decision was made and M.A.D and Saturnalia went through to the finals. Final match was shown on episode 25 where they fought Death is Drumming III and Dou-Bull. Death is Drumming attacked M.A.D and was under M.A.D the whole time, however it rammed M.A.D on the wall where M.A.D freed itself and flipped DiD into the pit. M.A.D was on the edge of the pit, and DiD hit M.A.D causing M.A.D to fall in the pit too. Saturnalia proceeded to flip Dou-Bull and eventually pitted Dou-Bull. With that Saturnalia and M.A.D are current Tag Team Champions M.A.D also appeared in an exhibition rumble where it fought Hit & Run, Terror Wheel 2 and Pit Viper. Terror Wheel 2 did the most damage on every robot, including ripping out a wheel on every bot. M.A.D however pitted Terror Wheel 2 in the last few seconds. Series 3 M.A.D has been submitted to Orc Wars 3 and has been locked into qualifiers. On the qualifier, it faced Astro-nomical Takeoff, The Good Doctor, and E.N.T.IV.T.Y. M.A.D first approached Astro-nomical Takeoff, flipping it while being flipped by E.N.T.IV.T.Y at the same time. M.A.D then got flipped by both E.N.T.IV.T.Y and The Good Doctor, before being controlled by E.N.T.IV.T.Y. At some point after The Good Doctor got taken out, however, M.A.D, Astro-nomical Takeoff, and E.N.T.IV.T.Y got stuck in a pushing match, with M.A.D pushing and then wedging Astronomical Take-off from the back for a flip, before also flipping E.N.T.IV.T.Y. M.A.D soon controlled both Astro-nomical Takeoff and E.N.T.IV.T.Y, before being controlled again. Despite of that however, M.A.D won the JD alongside E.N.T.IV.T.Y, qualifying to the main series. M.A.D first appeared in episode 3, where it faced Axiety. M.A.D first started the fight attacking Axiety, flipping it once, before pushing it from the side. M.A.D then flipped Axiety two times, with the first flipping Axiety over, and the second while Axiety was trying to self right at the same time. M.A.D then flipped Axiety again, achieving an OOTA against it in 28 seconds after the fight started. Wins/Losses Wins: 6 Losses: 0 Trivia * M.A.D has a sequel M.A.D 2 and Angery. Both bots never appeared on any tournaments as they are both inferior to Kris' standards. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with rear hinged flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons